


The Maze

by LaDonnaErrante



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/pseuds/LaDonnaErrante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night after night he returns to that moment in his dreams. Set during "Shell Cottage"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maze

Night after night he returns to that moment in his dreams. 

The triwizard cup stands before him, he can feel Cedric at his side. 

They turn their heads to face on another, each seeing in the eyes of the other how it must end. Glory for Hogwarts, and maybe, finally, a normal friendship for one another. 

“One. Two. Three.” Gangly teenage arms reach out for the cup and suddenly Harry is drawn to the moment of the green flash. The moment it all changed and there was no going back. 

He is running, Cedric’s limp body in his arms. Hand connecting again with the cold metal of the cup. Back at the center of the maze, he sets Cedric as though sitting against a tall hedge, wraps the cup in his clammy arms. And starts walking. 

It has grown dark. The hedges seem to grow together at the top forming tunnels, twisting and turning. Once full of dark creatures at every turn the maze is now deserted. Harry wanders lost for what seems like hours. Each path he chooses inevitably leads him back to the corpse and the cup. 

He awakes in a cold sweat. 

A cool ocean breeze floats gently in through the window. The chilly night air of early spring and the smell of the salt fill Harry’s nostrils. He slips out of the shell cottage and makes his way to the beach. The moon is rising over the sea, but stars are scarce. The pale faces from the dream, one horribly disfigured the other forever young bounce around in his head as walks. He thinks of Cedric, of Sirius, of Dobby, of his parents, of Horcruxes and Hallows. He knows now, what he must do.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 during an apartment fic-a-thon and recently rediscovered.


End file.
